youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mist Nimbus
Nimbus Pack Mist was born into Nimbus pack ,she was on July 4, 2010. Her siblings were Ash, Soot, and Silver. Mist's parents were Yola (the omega at the time) and her father was an unknown male. Once Yola gave birth she couldn't handle being omega and having pups at the same time and abadoned the pack and her pups. Mist and her littermates were then left without a mother to take care of them, but luckily Tosca the alpha female adopted them with her own pups. Tosca was considered their real mom to her and her litter-mates. Sadly Soot and Silver died of illness, leaving only Mist and Ash. Once they were teens nothing could be better, they had no trouble from the rivals, and the hunting was good. Until, one day Bear went patroling dbut never came back. The rest of the pack didn't think anything of it but then a gun was fired and five wolves were killed. Mist fled with Ash and they entered Yellowstone, they stayed at in hunting grounds and hungry, Mist attempted to hunt while Ash was asleep, but chased it to a packs territory, becoming noticed by the pack she was then chased out. That day, Ash and Mist became separated. Loner Mist wandered all the territories. During the long days of being alone Mist became very silent and avoided many contact with other wolves but Mist went into Young Ones sge had a few encounters wirh a white small wolf, sge noticed her ranking and dominsted her. The pack but was chased several times out, almost being caught several times, she decided stayed off the territory for a while. She had to return to the Young Ones due to the alertness of the neigboring packs, always being chased out of the territory. She did not know that her brother, Ash had become the domintheanhert male in that pack. Mist continued to live lifa as a wolf on her own, living on the outskirts of pack territories. Even though they kept chasing her from the borders, she was persistent and finally was accepted into the Young Ones pack thanks to being related to the dominant male. Young Ones At the time the alpha female was Amber, however, Caution became the alpha after killing the disabled wolf. Mist was silent as a new resident in the pack, she avoided any conflict and only played when other members would make the first move, she would avoid higher ranking wolves and bossy Maple. When Mist did encounter Caution, she would panic a little inside, knowing she was the one that killed Amber. As winter came, Mist went into heat and would distance herself from the pack. While she was away she encountered a rover, Aurinko, he courted her. Mist accepted, and mated with the male. When Mist returned, she tried to avoid Caution so she wouldn't get a beating, but Caution could smell the scent all over her and gave Mist the very thing she was trying to avoid, but it did not compare to Maybellines, who was also caught mating with a stranger. Mist became familiar with the other members and soon learned all their ranks.Sadly, before mist gave birth she aborted her litter. Due to the lack of food many members of the Young Ones were unable to feed causing them to die of starvation including Mist. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Nimbus Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters